My Sweet Sire
by spikeslittledragon
Summary: Angel is granted a wish for Spike
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel,BTVS or any of it's characters, darn

Warning: Unbeta writing and I have lousy grammar consider yourself forewarned

Lorne trudged down the LA streets muttering to himself. 'Send Lorne he has nothing to do send Lorne out to get food. No one said a thing about the Taco place wouldn't be open tonight. So look what we have here, here is good old Lorne wandering through the grimy LA streets trying to find a way to feed the hungry masses.

Sighing Lorne looked around him Oh what I would not give for a sea breeze right now.

Lorne looked down at his neon purple suit with the psychedelic lime green shirt and noticed the strange lights flashing on it. Raising his head up to stare at the flashing sign above his head he shouted out, "Oh! Power's that be thank you so much." With that, Lorne raced across the street to the new Chinese restaurant the Drunken Dragon.

Pushing through the doors Lorne looked around the elegant restaurant, classy he thought shaking his head with approval love those deep red colors.

"May I help you?"

Lorne looked over the man, dark hair long slender neck, hmmm aged but not old, not handsome, but commanding presence nonetheless; also sensing mystery and power.

Putting on his best smile, Lorne ventured on "Do tell me you have the best Chinese food this side of China and you know how to make a sea breeze."

The man gave Lorne a predatory smile and in a somewhat gravely British voice, "We have the best food this side of China and I will personally take your order and make that drink for you." with a sweeping gesture the man turned and walked behind the bar.

Moments later settled on a barstool Lorne sighed, "This is ambrosia from heaven my friend. Two questions my friend how did a British gentleman such as you come to own a Chinese restaurant and how long will that order take?"

"Well a few minutes more, that was quite a large order especially the crab cheese ragoon."

Lorne shivered at the smile the man gave him but could not place his finger on what he was feeling, "dumpling if you knew the two gorgeous boys that argued over them you order dozens too".

"This drink is on the house since you have to wait. As a good will gesture I will make you another and you can tell me about your gorgeous boys", smiling the man turned his back to Lorne reaching for a bottle so Lorne did not catch the magic glint in his eyes.

Well first you tell me your story and then I'll tell mine or do you sing?"

The man looked off into the distance as if seeing another place another time in a soft voice, "A life full of chaos has brought me down this path"smirking", and singing is only done in the shower with water on full force".

Lorne smiled could not help but think this is his lucky day a willing ear. Which he planned to take full advantage of the telling of the saga of Angel and Spike was his favorite.

Little over an hour later after laying it on thick with his tale of woe, Lorne left laden with enough Chinese food to keep an army happy.

The owner of the drunken Dragon stood at the door watching Lorne fade into the LA streets. Lorne's story playing in his head certainly was a tale of misfortune both Spike and Angel seemed to deserve better then life or unlife had given them.

Oh yeah he knew they were vampires even without Lorne telling him. After all anyone who had visited Sunny dale knew of vampires, specially the old chums of a watcher.

Ethan looked into the dark night rubbing his hands together time to start that new life of his. To help those in need of guidance Oh he could make this fun something Spike would appreciate. With his newfound knowledge thanks to the green demon, he decided he could help both vampires

. Ethan bowed his head and chanted softly in Latin. As he raised his head to look out into the night, he repeated

The sire denies the childe

The childe denies the sire

At that Moment Lorne walked into to the hotel to hear Angel screaming at Spike, "I wished I wasn't your sire any one but me."

The burst of light was all Angel noticed before everything around him changed. No longer was he in the Hyperion lobby waiting for Lorne's return with the food but in his office.

Still in a bit of daze as the door flew open and Cordy stuck her head in

"Hey come on if were late Lorne will have our heads besides I want to show off this dress." Cordy twirled in the simply black dress. "But more importantly Lorne said something about there being some talent agents in the audience tonight so move it buster."

"Why are we going to Lorne's club tonight?" Angel asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Well duh don't tell me vampires get senile. Thinkreally,really hardAngel Lorne's son sings tonight his big debut."

Angel looked at Cordy with his puckered brow, "Loren's son?"

Cordy grabbed Angel's arm dragging him to the front doors with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah remember Lorne's son the one you growl at every time he calls you Peaches. If you make me miss Spike's song I will so make you unlife miserable."

"Lorne's son is Spike?" Angel stuttered as Cordelia pulled him through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel,BTVS or any of it's characters, darn

Warning: Unbeta writing and I have lousy grammar consider yourself forewarned

Cornelia pushed her way through the doors of Caritas pulling Angel along behind her. It did not take Cordelia long to spot their friends.

'HI GUYS" waving to Wesley, Gunn and Fred seated at the table, "Captain broody pants is here as ordered." A wide grin crossed Cordelia's face as she dragged Angel over to the booth. Giving him a quick shove into the booth, she quickly slid in beside him.

Gunn was shaking his head, "Hope it helps Lorne to calm down a bit."

Angel looks around nonchalantly for Spike "Oh is he on edge?" silently he kept repeating to himself 'this is a dream, this is a dream.'

Before anyone can answer, Lorne flies up to the table, "Angelcakesgoodtoseeyouhere Cordylovejustasecond, andi'llhaveyourdrinks" in a flash, he was gone before anyone could say a word.

Chuckling Wesley gives Fred a thoughtful look, "I think I might see a paper in all this," raising his hands in the air and pronouncing "Hyperactivity is it contagious son to father or better Demons and caf-fiend? "

"Oh man bad English really bad it's hard enough when Spike gets wound up" Gunn groans, "last night after we took out the vamp nest Spike wanted to party and took us to a rave light thing, talk about scary creatures of the night. Regardless of what Spike said I still think some of them had to be demons."

"Well I hope his boys not as nervous as he is," Gunn chuckled and pointed to Lorne flitting from table to table.

"Well Lorne certainly dressed up tonight anymore sparkles and he could put an eye out" Cordelia snigger

Fred blushed and looked at her companions "Be nice people it should be really nice. Will's such a sweetheart."

"So speaks the unbiased Miss Burkle", Wesley smiled at Fred. "That statement would have nothing to do with the fact that every time he stops by he has tacos just for you."

"Quiet Lorne's on stage." A blushing Fred patted Wesley's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen after many, many, many hours of nagging, begging, bribing, tears...

"Dad!"

"Okay my little Blondie bear."

Groan coming from back stage loud enough for the audience to hear and respond with a chuckle.

"Or should I say Spike as he now calls himself" smiling Lorne acts as he's whispering to the audience ", but I still call him kitten", clapping Lorne backs off the stage.

The stage darken so there was only one spotlight center stage all eyes turned to watch the spotlight when a sweet voice, husky, sensual began softly to sing.

Moments later a young man stepped into the spotlight his platinum hair glistening, the tight white mesh shirt clinging to the muscular pale chest looking almost as if there is no shirt but the small disc knitted into the fabric acted as prisms give off flashes of color as they catch the light.

The tight black leather pants clinging to the muscular well-defined thighs making you want to reach out caress the smooth supple leather. But tantalizing sight are the sides of the pants, which are a latticework of leather strips going up each side of the leg giving a glimpse of the soft skin underneath.

The voice hits a mournful note drawing the eyes back up to the face. You find the intense blue eyes draw you in and you find yourself being trapped by blue eyes. To complement the blue eyes are gorgeous high cheekbones.

"What the HELL!" Angel shoots up out of his seat.

Everyone at the table exchanges bewildered looks when Wesley puzzled asks, "Angel are you alright."

Angel slams his fist down on the table but before he can say a word, Lorne is there.

"Listen my up tight sweet tart you sit that cute behind down in your seat and shut up or you will find yourself with one really pissed-off Pylean daddy on your hands." Lorne's eyes were a liquid fire red.

Wesley stood partially from his seat pushing Angel down into his seat, "Sorry Lorne it's just Wolfram and Hart have made this a really bad week for Angel."

Not saying a word just glaring Lorne stormed off.

Angel started to speak heard hisses from all his friends to shush with that he snaps his jaw shut.

Taking the stage Lorne grinning beaming with pride, "Well folks that my boy."

The song ended as the audience gave a rousing around of applause, many standing and clapping loudly.

Lorne walked down off the stage with his arm around Spike's shoulders as they accepted everyone's compliments. It takes Lorne and Spike 20 minutes to make it back to Angel's table.

Spike walked up to the booth standing directly behind Angel with a smirk "Well what do my toughest critics have to say?"

With a squeal Fred clapped her hands and jumped out of her seat running around the booth to throw her arms around Spike's neck, "You were so wonderful you sounded like an Angel."

"What!"

Seeing Spike look to Angel, Fred quickly clarified "Not the Angel," pointing up "those Angels."

"Nothing sounds like our Angel," Gunn winces remembering sitting through Angel's song.

Cordelia snorted "and looked like the devils plaything." she was beaming at Spike with a appreciating eye as she watches Fred dragged him around the front of the table.

"Well I think dad's..."

Angel reached over grabbing his Spike by the shirt, "what game are you playing Spike. What kind of fraud have you cooked up this time? Soul didn't make a bit of difference with you did it."

"Listen takes your hands off my son"

Angel felt the death grip on his hands as he looked into Lorne's furious face. Angel reflected he didn't think he had ever seen a furious face on him. Stunned Angel let go of the shirt he had in a death grip.

Lorne pushed Angel down into his seat turned leaving taking Spike with him.

At the table, Angel was bombard with question on his sanity.

Wesley was mentally going over the week to see if he'd missed anything that could have effected Angel...as the table jumped splashing his drink over the rim brining him back to the present.

Lorne was hunched over the table leaning with the knuckles on the table as if using the weight of his body to keep them still, "Look Angel I know you never approved of me raising William but tough I went against the great Angel and raised a vampire child. Just because no dire prediction came true, he does not blood lust or any of the vampire crap you shovel. "Raising his fist and slamming them once again on the table for emphasis," He's my son and if you ever lay your hands on him again (pausing and staring right into Angel's eyes) Your Vampire hearing will get my loudest and highest note.

With that, Lorne hit a quiet high pitch note that only Angel could hear.

Angel grabbed his ears trying to block out the noise.

Lorne gave Angel one last death glare before he stormed off…"

"Angel has this got anything to do with the fact Lorne was right? As stunned as I was to see a vampire raised without blood lust and no need for violence I should think you would be the first to sing his praises." Wesley

"Vampire is a vicious killer by nature of the demon and without a soul…" Angel glared at them

Gunn laughed right in Angels face "Awe come on even I know if given a choice Spike would pick his guitar over a sword any day."

Cordelia slapped Angels hand "Oh I know Angel's just mad because Spike went to the Mall with me instead of going out with Angel to get covered in stinging

gordax blood".

Wesley snaps his fingers and beams "That it the blood the Gordax blood must be affecting Angel's."

"Champ, you implying Spike has lost his soul?" Gunn just couldn't figure out where Angel was coming from.

Angel looked at them as if they were crazy.

Wesley "Tell us Angel what you remember."

Taking an unneeded breathe Angel "Spike was sired by Drusilla but I raised him as my child. We were the scourge of Europe…" After he finished Angel looked around the table at all the mouths hanging open stunned noticing that Lorne and Spike had joined them.

"I don't know what you're on Peaches but I want some" Spike smirked jumping on to the back of the booth sitting with his feet in the seat.

Gunn beamed "If Gordax blood is that good we should bottle it and sell it."

Lorne looked at Angel "I can see you're serious crumb cake so see if this jogs the old memory.'

Spike speaks up, "It's like this AngelPoof, you the dark Avenger sweep in coat tails flapping in the breeze kinda reminds me of a demented bat."

"Oh Dark Avenger save me from evil" Gunn says in his best feminine voice clutching his hands to his breast.

Deepen his voice Spike looks to Gunn, "No problem little lady I will save you"

With that, Spike stomps his foot as if he is killing something, "there the evil mouse demon is no more."

Screech from Gunn, "You evil bad man that was little Steward it was the cat that's the evil demon." with that Gunn starts hitting at Spike.

Both Gunn and Spike roaring with laughter .

Angel stares angrily at the pair.

Lorne came up wrapping his arms around Spike, "Listen lambykins be nice you know Uncle Angel cakes takes his work very seriously" quickly placing a quick kiss on Spike head "and you too," bending towards Gunn but misses the quick moving man.

"Hey angelcakes want to trade pastry names for baby animals", Spike grins at Angel.

"Okay my Apple dumpling this is what really happened I stepped out into the alley it was raining but I had some tough reads that night and my head was pounding (whispering not so softly, Angel sang) I need to get away and clear my head.

"I heard this growl and two people came running out of the dark. William had blood running down his neck. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed William as he ran by and pulled him into the back door. Just to buy us some time I shoved a bunch of crates over trying to slow Mr. Evil Breath down."

"And Poof in a cloud of dust Lorne has killed his first vampire." Gunn adds with big smile

"And my last any who I hear this half groan half whimper…."

"Hey mate I don't whimper."

Lorne gives Spike a disapproving look.

"Well I don't"

"Nah man but you can pout with the best of them", with a snigger Gunn ducks under Spike's swat.

Lorne Continues as he moves to slide in beside Cordelia. "William was laying on the floor the bartender Julian you remember Julian dark eyes curly black hair large….."

"Yes I do believe we all remember him Lorne" please carry on

"Well sweet cheeks woke up later like twenty four hours later looked up at me with those big baby blues and said sire. Well I could not turn my back on him. So I called a few contacts including Fred my sweet little gumdrop that she is, had an idea, so we got a shaman to call his soul back and then she made him a special formula."

Spike cried out with indignation, "Hey don't make it sound like I was in nappies and sucking on a bottle".

Lorne blew Spike a kiss and continued on "So baby has never had human blood. The only killing he has done is at your side Angel even though I did not approve of you dragging him into it. Ringing any bells in that old belfry"

"No this is not how it's supposed to be, I…I" frustrated not knowing how to continue Angel gives them anguished look

"Ding Dong nobody's home" Spike grins swinging his legs around and jumps off the booth, "Ta everyone the night calls."

Gunn yells at Spike jumping out of the booth, "Wait for me you can't Party with out me".

"Well hurry up then theirs a bottle of Jack out there with my name on it".

"Yeah and my initials are right next to your name" Gunn catches up smacking Spike on the back and they both head to the door.

"Well life tried to give him lemons so I turned it into a sea breeze", Lorne gives them a smile.

Fred wrinkles her nose looking to Lorne "Isn't that suppose to be lemonade?"

"Well Hon you drink what you want but as for me," Lorne leaves the table heading to the bar giving a little shutter to the though of lemonade.

"No, no this is not right Spike is a lethal fighting machine, graceful as cat you've taken away his edge away from him he wouldn't want that." Angel stood up howling.

Before the howl dies from his lips the room starts to spin faster and faster then with a lurch he comes to a stop. Holding his stomach, it takes a minute for his stomach to settle and eyes to adjust.

Looking around Angel heaves a sigh of relief as he looked around "my office so everything's back to normal".

At that moment, Cordelia burst in, "Angel you have to get out here now this crazy man and his pet vampire are trying to kill Wesley"

"Or maybe it's not so normal." Angel races to the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

As Angel made his way into the lobby, he spotted Gunn standing there, deja vue, Gunn was dressed the same as the first time he had met him but did he have the same hostile attitude?

Quickly he took in the scene before him and unfortunately for Wesley his feet were about four inches from the floor and his hands clutched around the hand at his throat …the hand of a smirking blonde vampire. Spike was dressed in tight leather pants and wearing only a leather sleeveless vest showing off his pale skin and muscular build.

"Is there a problem here?" Angel went for nonchalant as he tried to defuse the situation.

"You the vamp that tried to muscle your way into my territory and don't tell me you're the one in charge" Gunn was smiling brightly but the smile came off deadly.

Angel growled and lowered his eyes, "call off your man, and what ever your problem is we can work it out".

"First problem that isn't my man but that would be my attack vamp. Meet Spike the terror of central LA" Gunn smirked as he walked confidently around the lobby.

With Gunn's words, Spike turned around full game face looking intimidating and evil giving Angel a slow menacing growl.

"Well if I throw it a bone will it heel" Angel taunted.

Spike took a step forward growling causing Wesley to thrash about trying to get enough air as Spike's hand tighten around his throat,

"Let him go Spike and get beside me"

Spike hesitated, Gunn quickly crossed the lobby slapped him upside of the head, heatedly added "I meant now."

Spike forcefully flung Wesley to the ground and stepping over him as he lay in an undignified sprawl on the floor. All the while, he maintained eye contact with Gunn staring fiercely.

Cordelia scrambled over helping Wesley up and as quickly as humanly possible got behind Angel.

As they stood, face-to-face Gunn wrapped his hand around the back of Spike's neck drawing their foreheads together pausing then leaned and whispered in Spike's ear.

Drawing back, Gunn looked into the face seeing the smile on the vamps face he smiled back and he tousled his hair knowing Spike understood.

Evidently having placated the vampire the two men turned as one to watch Wesley and Cordelia scurry away.

A sneer crossed both their faces at the sight the couple made.

"All right I've had enough of this" Angel stepped forward reaching out to Gunn. He heard a snarl followed by finding himself flat on his back with Spike on his chest and fangs at his throat.

Wesley stepped forward holding out a bottle "Call of your attack dog or I'll soak him in holy water."

Snickering Gunn pointed to Spike, "Go ahead Spike likes pain don't know about your vamp though."

"Do it?" Cordelia whispered as she clung to Wesley's arm.

Without pause, Wesley threw the Holy water onto Spike's back. Spike with lightening fast reflexes easily rolled out of the way. The Holy water hit Angel splashing across his chest

Angel withering on the floor as Wesley rushed to side apologizing profusely and trying to aide him.

Furious Angel practically screamed at the snickering intruders "What do you want."

"Not a thing we're a simply checking out what you're up to vampire. I mean can't blame a man asking a few questions when a skinny Barbie doll wannta be, four eyed geek and a skanky vamp start hanging around " Gunn quirking his head at Angel. " I guess me and my boys don't have to worry about you sorry bunch of…."

Cordelia "Stop right there we don't attack people we go after evil demony types. Are you and growly here evil thingies?"

'Naw man we take out vamps too keep the neighborhood clean for mom apple-pie all that." Gunn smirked

Angel grimaced but curiosity gets the better of him remembering Lorne's Spike "So how did you get a trained attack vamp"

"Indeed Vampires are not low maintenance creatures' bloodlust and all. Seems like you should be lunch" Wesley stood up to confront the intimidators.

"Long story man"

"Beer with the telling of the tale" Angel offered he had to know.

With a suspicion in his voice Gunn asked, "What were you doing in my neighborhood vampire?"

"Just following a lead on a group of vampires that had a taste for young children," Angel said as he slowly picked his self up off the floor and taking the wet towel Cordelia offer him to wipe away the holy water.

Grinning Gunn smirked "Not to worry" Patting Spike on the head "My boy here smelled them right away their just dust in the wind. They're the reason we couldn't give you a proper welcome to the neighborhood."

"Some how I don't think that's a bad thing …for us" Cordelia state as she stare angrily at them.

Wesley "indeed I find this most intriguing a man with your street knowledge hiring a vampire as muscle most intriguing.

Cordelia had quickly returned to Angel's side with several beers.

Motioning to a chair and handing Gunn a beer, Angel quickly stepped back as he watched Spike pace back and forth in the entranceway.

"Does Fido want anything" Cordelia looked uneasily at Spike, "maybe a bone to chew on."

Making a disapproving face Gunn looks directly into Angel's eyes, "Nope he prefers Jack and he tends to his own needs. That including feeding, he mostly feeds off other vamps. Occasionally if things get slow I give him a pint."

"For demon hunter that seems a bit unusual?" Wesley gives him a pensive look.

"Okay you all shut up and I'll tell you the story of Charlie and his little vampire Spike." Growl in background, "Hey you ain't no giant. Anyway my kid sister got turned and I had to dust her." Holding up his hand, "No sympathy it's the way it goes can happen to anybody. I thought I got her right away but apparently not. Seems baby boy here was bit by my sister so when he woke up he went looking for family. "Chuckling Gunn shook his head at their unknowing looks "Blood family man it's in the blood".

"He came up to me slowly sniffing I raised my stake thinking really be a service to put this dumb vampire down when he holds out my sisters necklace to me. I breakdown man it hit me hard seeing that, I start to freak I was ready to let this vamp take me out. Then I realize he was patting me on the back. Crazy vamp is feeling sorry for me."

Shaking his head Gunn looks over at Spike with a snort "When suddenly the crazy arse vamp jumps up twirls around I think I am done for now "laughing, "but I find myself covered in dust. Crazy ass vamp saved me and he's been with me every since."

"Does he talk?" Angel stares hard at Spike

"Not much when I was training him to work with me I had to come down on him pretty hard to get him to obey my every command. Sometimes I have trouble controlling my anger and took some pent up rage out on him. He just quit talking one day and started obeying orders."

"Do you treat him like family?" Angel's voice had grown soft.

Gunn looks at him in disbelief "No man he's my attack dog get it dog viscous animal that's what I treat him like. Speaking of which" he stands and bellows out in a commanding voice", Spike tears this place apart. Do not kill the humans. Hurt them don't kill'em" Gunn turns looking at Angel, "The vampire is mine!"

As Gunn, attacks with a surprising quickness as Angel fights for his life and at the same time watching Spike tear apart his hotel and throw his friends around.

Jumping up Angel screams to the heavens "Spike is more than muscle he's intelligent (I can't believe I just said that) not a snarling animal I won't let you take away his humanity. This can't be the powers that be, who every may be doing this show yourself."

Immediately Angel finds that he is standing in the middle of a dense fog. Jerking his head up at the sound of click, click he walks in that direction cautiously. After a short walk, the fog settles to his knees, he finds him self-standing in front of a wheel of fortune.

A strange man stands in front of the wheel the British voice and that predatory smile Angel feels a shiver run down his spine this does not bode well.

"You're a very hard to please Angel. I believe the wish was anyone else but you. Hmmm but work with me I am new to all this wish business and making things right. Prefer chaos myself. Contrary to popular belief, I want you to be a happy customer. My choices have not met with your approval lets leave it to chance. He reaches up grabbing the wheel giving a hard spin.

The wheel whirls around and around as it slows Angel looks closely realizing that there are pictures on the wheel. The wheel stops Angel looks at the picture oh no Spike and a watcher.


	4. Chapter 4

The usual disclaimers just see all the other stories.

Yes still evilly no Beta and me grammar bad.

Once again, Angel found himself in his office at the Hyperion. Tilting his head back and looking to the ceiling, he sighed. On that note, he heard the squeals of Cordelia and Fred.

Walking out to the lobby Angel called to the two ladies but before he could say another word Cordelia rushed up to him.

"Angel couldn't you at least dressed up a little. You look like you just got out of bed," Shaking her finger in his face and frowning, "This is the first time a vision of mine will pay off in something other than demon gore and dry cleaning bills so don't ruin it or so help me…"

Fred squeaked jumping up and down as she looked out the window, "They're here and would you look at that limo. Oh my gosh there getting out," another quiet gasp, "they're gorgeous!"

Cordelia races to the window looking out but quickly pulls back adjusts her skirt and her smile and walks gracefully to the front door to open it.

Cordelia beams at the two men standing in the door each with a suitcase in one hand and a leather duster thrown over their shoulders, "Please come in we've been expecting you". She graciously stepped back so the two men can enter. "I'd like to introduce Winifred Burkle and Angel."

"Yes indeed," the dark haired man steps towards Angel with his hand out to shake his hand, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Wesley Wymdam Pryce of W & W Pryce brothers incorporated."

Stepping up to Fred and Cordelia Spike gives the ladies a warm open smile, "And I'm the other W in that name," bowing to the women he reaches out taking Fred's hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "William Wyndam-Pryce at your service Winifred. Word of warning Winfred my brother might be looking to add another W to the family business."

"It's just Fred really everybody just calls me Fred . I'm a physicist but I was stuck in Pylea for five years so I'm just getting caught up…."

Cordelia quickly elbows Fred in the ribs and gives her a scowl.

Fred looks confused and then she remembers what Cordy told her, "Oh, Oh yeah it's a pleasure to meet you." shaking his hand a wide grin plastered across her face and as and after thought she gives a little curtsey.

"It's a delight to meet you miss…Fred, beauty and brains what a treasure you are." William gives her an amused smile as he turns to Cordelia, "May I be so bold as to ask your name my fair lady."

Cordelia giggles, "Fair lady's (raising an eyebrow) "name is Cordelia, Mister Pryce."

"Please do me the honor of calling me William. Fair lady is what came to mind as you greeted us at the door. ' taking Cordelia hand and places a kiss there. Then he looked up at her with the sparkling blue eyes. " You see I remember my mother reading me stories of fairy tale princess who were the fairest in the land. I never dream I would get to meet such a beauty."

Angel groans 'OH brother!"

Cordelia and Fred both give Angel poisonous looked.

Wesley leans in and whispers in Angel's ear, "Corny perhaps to you and I but believe me when I say it works for him, always does." Raising his voice, "William please come meet Angelus scrounge of Europe…"

"Certainly", nodding to the ladies he turns on his heels facing Angel extending his hand "an honor to meet the first souled vampire,"

Angel smirks "The one and only," leaning in to whisper in Williams ear, "please don't kiss my hand, wanker." pulling back and raising his voice for the others to hears "just call me Angel."

As Angel applies pressure to the handshake William pulls him close and whispers, "You can kiss my arse you burk." raising his voice to normal, "not the only".

"Well credit where credit is due. Angel was the inspiration for returning your soul when you were turned little brother." Wesley politely points out.

Cordelia in a surprised voice, "So blondie is the vampire ! Here I thought it was you the guy who's all dark and broody looking."

"Nope he's the bookworm, I'm the vamp", stepping closer to Cordelia, "The one with the long endurance, strong", William smirks at her, "by the way my nickname is Spike".

Cordelia with a grin, "Spike huh there has to be a story behind that one."

"Consent to accompany me to the governors for dinner tonight and I promise to tell you the story." Spike eye's twinkle and he gives her a leer. Turning towards Fred, "Seeing how my big brother is a bit shy would you fair Fred do me a favor and accompany my brother if for nothing else but to keep him out of trouble." turning to Cordelia "I'm afraid all of my attention will be diverted elsewhere".

Wesley stepped up to the two ladies, "Please don't feel obligated and forgive my brother. This weekend we were guests of honor at a renaissance festival and it seems my little brother still wants to play the white knight."

"

Well both Mister W. Wyndham-Pryce I speak for both damsel and say we would love…uhmmm be honored to dine with you " beaming Cordelia answers for both of them. " what time?"

"Cocktail at 7 dinner at nine." Spike

"Great we have to go shopping, formal right." as he nods his head yes, she grabs Fred heading for the door, "toodles till tonight." and they are out the door.

Wesley moves next to his brother looking to the door the women disappeared out of "shy brother?"

"She's perfect for you, brains, beauty, innocent charm much like yourself sweet big brother."

With a look of distain, "You little brother are incorrigible ," looking towards Angel "how do you know one of those young ladies aren't his?"

Smirking Spike looked to his brother, "elementary did Wesley I read Angel here can't get a happy as Americans say so stands to reason can't get can't give. Those two look like they want to be happy", smirk growing wider, "very happy".

Angel made a lunge at Spike intuitively Spike raised the case in his hand batting Angel away. Perhaps? A little harder than intended, the blow sends Angel crashing into the settee in the lobby sending both crashing into the wall.

Wesley sighs shaking his head 'not again "Please forgive my brothers crass behavior. I assure you no insult was intended towards you or the ladies….."

In that, moment came the sound of breaking glass and the thundering of hoofs and a sulfuric mist enters the lobby.

"Good lord it looks as if Miss Chase vision was correct that has to be Manticore has come to life." Wesley snatches his suitcase throwing it open.

"You mean the one you said didn't exist except in the over active imagination of ….." Spike said as he rose up from his suitcase he had thrown to the floor battle-ax in hand.

Wesley rose up with broadsword in hand , "yes one and the same," swinging the blade a couple of time before taking a firm two handed grip.

"Cor it stinks, is that the lions body that has that odor?" Spike wrinkled up his nose after having errantly taken a deep sniff "glad I'm not the one who has to breathe", gracing Wesley with a mischievous smile. But then again may be it reminds you of the date you had from the kelton dimension. I see a family resemblance I do believe." Spike smirked as he swung the wickedly sharp battle-axe back and forth in front of hi

"Her name may have been kit but she certainly didn't have the body of a lion. Nor did she have red hair much like a witch we both know. Please take note this beast as a human and definitely masculine face and I do believe the same shade of blue eyes as you." Wesley grinned as he teased his brother.

Spike straightens and looks the beast over "Yes but with three rows of teeth. Bonus features a ball of what I believe to be poisonous spines at the end of his tail. He no where near as pretty as I."

Swinging his axe with lightening speed in front of Wesley, "Oh joy more fun to be had he can launch those spine into the air just like arrows."

As a stunned, Angel sits up in time to see the two brother's step up to meet the demon.

In effortless harmonization, the two brothers went against the beast, only being able to watch as the beast took his stance in front of the weapons case.

As the brothers maneuvered the beast away from the cabinet Angel retrieve his sword to join the brothers to battle the two Manticores.

An hour later the three sat on the floor exhausted and covered in gore, "Explain this all again to me," Angel holds his head.

It's this way peaches, that little beauty of yours called said you have a demon problem you couldn't handle no surprise there," growl from Angel and snort from spike. "my charming brother check out vision girl and you found you legit and given the chance to see and get samples from what the beast your girl described we came we saw we sliced and diced but the only thing I'm cleaning up is me so off to the showers for me."

Waving as he headed towards the shower Angel had mentioned Spike called over his shoulder, "Wes don't forget the date tonight and the date is with something you don't have to eviscerate."

As Wesley and Angel sat on the floor

"Was your brother this tireless before he was a vamp?"

"Always, always frustrating full of nervous energy got us in more then one scrape growing up." Wesley sighed falling back comfortably on the settee they had again up righted.

"Please tell me how your brother was turned", as he fell down on the settee beside Wesley.

Well it happened while we were at the watchers academy. Yes family tradition watchers the lot of us. Alarmed sounded and we all ran to check it out. William being a person of action was first down the stairs. A vampiress was trying to breach security with what must have been twenty vampires. They had taken everyone by surprise no one believe any vampire would attack the watchers academy the audaciousness of it.

Wesley had grown quiet as the memory played out before his eyes as if he were watching a movie.

"my first encounter with vampire….I saw…it grab my brother ….I froze….the bite….the blood running down his neck……I….I…"shaking his head, "I didn't know what to do."

Angel looked at the distraught man "There was nothing you could do".

Wesley's voice took on a bitter edge, "Yes there were a number of things I could have done. I could have watched out for my impulsive baby brother, as was my responsibility. I could have staked the vampire before she drained him. I could have prevented him from being carried off and fed her blood in the ritual turning. If I hadn't been a weakling and coward I would have staked my brother when he a rose two nights later."

As softly and gently as he could Angel asked, "Why didn't you?"

Attempting to control the tears in his eyes, so painful still even after all this time "I found his makeshift grave she had put him in and I waited two nights by that dirt filled hole. Two long nights' cold, damp, and lonely nights. Finally, around two in the morning on the second night the earth started to move. I rose up on my knees facing the grave I held on to the stake in my hands so tightly I thought it would splinter. Seemed like I held that position for hours waiting just waiting. Finally hands broke thought the soft damp earth. Clawing at the dirt, I watched my baby brothers broken, bloody fingers clawing frantically to get out of that grave. On my knees, I crawled a few feet further away as his head came out of the dirt. My heart stopped as a distressed keening sound came from him, there were tears in his eyes, he was gulping for air" swallowing hard he shut his eyes and Wesley continued.

Laughing harshly Wesley looked at Angel, "Here my baby brother who I killed and who I had just let crawl out of the dirt because I couldn't bring myself to dig him up. Did I see a fiend ….no I saw him with my heart.

Want to know what I saw Angel I saw William….baby Will…dirty face crying looking up at me….voice crackling looking up at me to make it better. ……knocked him out…fledge he was very weak so I took him back home…basement and by jove I made it better. Swore I would make it better…..like when he broken a toy…make it better Bestley make it better Bestley."

Wesley wiped the tears from his face, "He couldn't control his demon face, and the fangs made him lisp a bit. All I saw was my little brother. I feed him blood I appropriated from different sources then mixed with a little of my own."

"Probably coincidence or maybe providence but he called me Bestley just like he did when he was little. Each time he mispronounced my name I felt my heart swell a bit. I was his Best..ly who could make it all right.

"I'm surprised the watchers council and your family didn't step in and a…a…take matters into their own hands." Angel watched Wesley's face apprehensively.

Ominous chuckle "They tried, oh they tried." slapping his thigh "but enough of the past the future awaits and pardon me for being blunt but my future has a beautiful woman in it so I best make myself presentable. Angel you're more then welcome to come along…"

"No, No thank you but I have some business to attend to tonight "Angel gave him a cheerless smile

Later that evening:

Angel sighed as he watched the couples leave the Hyperion and as soon as they were gone he beseeched the heavens "Please this one isn't right either."

"By the burning fire of Hades what could possibly be wrong? He has it all!"

Angel spins to see Ethan sitting on the reception desk giving him a confounded look.

"Everything seems fine with Spike", Angel walks over and fumbles with some files on the counter, "at least on the surface but the real problem is you just can't leave Wesley with that kind of guilty burden. Yeah see that is what is wrong. Wesley doesn't deserve that kind of guilt."

Silently he considers the idea then Ethan gasps, "Oh I really am lousy at this. It never even occurred to me I was harming another I was trying so hard to get it right this time. With a bit of nostalgia in his voice Ethan continued "Maybe I should just go back to evil I really was quite good at that."

"No really you were so close this time," Angel awkwardly patted Ethan back, "maybe you should try something a little closer to Spike's reality, you know stick with family."

Contemplating this for only a moment, Ethan breaks out in a grin, "I've got it family yes of course family" in a softer voice "A family that can appreciate William the Bloody."

"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers as before on Chap 1

The fog again was clearing around Angel as he found himself leaning on the reception desk of the Hyperion when a hated voice rang out.

"Angel!"

Angel turned to face the person whose voice grated on him like the nails on chalkboard, "Lilah, what vermin dragged you in off the street".

Arrogant voice "There has been some questioned raised to several bank accounts in your name Angelus". Lilah wicked smile beamed at him, "Question in regard to legality of the funds. And also the fact to several holding you have that could be seen as war profiteering."

Just then the door opened Lilah eyes twinkled with delight "Angel please meet my associate "William as in the bloody, Aurelias.

"But you can call me Spike or Mr. Aurelius if you prefer and I suggest you get your self a lawyer a really good lawyer because remember I know where you got your money. " slapping papers in Angels hand, "just so you know mate I volunteered to serve these papers on you."

"If you're William the Bloody then you belong with me, your sire." Angel bellowed

Spike snapped his briefcase closed with flamboyance, "You lost the right to be called sire when you abandoned me a hundred years ago".

The door opens and the soft cultured male voice greets Angel, "Well here we are one big happy family".

"Holland, Holland Manners" angel was stunned this day was going down hill way to fast.

Smiling like the devil himself Holland walked down the stairs and stood at Spike's side, "I just had to stop by, I do so enjoy watching my son work" placing a gentle hand on Spike's shoulder gracing him with a smile, " After all if not for Angel I wouldn't have you." squeezing the shoulder a little harder. "And I do Thank You Angel if you hadn't gotten so self absorbed with your soul you might not have throw your children to the wolves."

"Angel never voluntarily abandoned his family it was the curse. And they were grown you know turned adults."

"Really aren't well informed are you watcher. Let me educate you. By vampire standards William was just a child left to care for his insane Drusilla", bowing to Angel" by the way great work she is an extraordinary creation. Nevertheless, lucky for me I found them what a joy. To be the father of the only vampire to kill not one but two slayers" beaming with pride at Spike "as glorious as those fights were it's nothing compared to the massacres of the innocents he leaves in the court room."

'Shish bet he has the honor student bumper sticker too." Cordelia whispered under her breath.

A sweet smile Holland beams at her "Do you mean the one that says 'bet my honor student can eat yours and the family too."

Lilah laughs and steps up supportively to Holland's side.

"Anyways prepare for a battle you will lose. No one has ever beat my boy," clapping his hands together Holland turned to Lilah and Spike, "How about ice-cream the executive dinning room has a special William your favorite chocolate marshmallow with slayer blood ripple."

Holland put and arm around both Lilah and Spike turning to the door but stopping as he reached the door, "Oh and have a nice day…..while you can," then gave them his best Father knows best smile. "Of course Angelus if you change your mind and want to join our family there will always be a place for you. Personally I can see you as Professor Angelus teaching Pain 101 or perhaps Art class the art of killing."

Holland smiled an icy cold one that rivaled Angelus's worst smile and left them all with a chill that went to the bone.

After the three had gotten in the limousine, Lilah cocked her head at Spike, "Nice bluff councilor".

"Bluff ?" Spike gave her his most innocent look.

With a huff, Lilah answered, "Mister soul vamp doesn't have any ill gotten gains. If he did I…we'd never see him he'd be stuck in deep brood mode."

Spike threw his head back and laughing, "By the time I'm done with him his current broods will seem like a laugh fest".

Lilah slide across the seat and latched on to Spike's arm "Come on turn me on tell me what you have planned." dazzling Spike with her best smile.

"Not a chance you back stabbing witch."

Lilah struck out at Spike but Holland caught her hand", Now, now children behave in the car. Lilah if you want to know ask the right questions and pay the piper."

Lilah titled her head and batted her eyelash at him "Please Spike tell me what you're up to".

Spike turned without answering to stare out the window.

Lilah seething demanded, "tell me and I'll give you? What can I give you? You have everything!"

"Only thing I want Dear Lilah is for you to owe me one" Spike voice was as sweet as honey.

Lilah gasped.

Holland shrugged "Nothing comes free my dear the only question are you willing to pay the price".

"Alright I will owe you one now spit it out." Lilah gave him a look that could kill… if said with the right incantation.

"Well since you asked so nice the big bad will tell you snookums. I left Angel a little present today." Spike eyes twinkled as he looked at Holland and gave him an approving nod.

Wrinkled up her nose, "Present so you send him some traceable money big deal a first year law student could get him out of that one". Lilah snorted, "And I had such high hopes for you".

"Does it have something to do with the little jade statue you left behind" Holland looked at Spike and smiled.

"Familiar with Aitvaras?"

"Aitvaras, Aitvaras I've heard of it some kind of chicken isn't it. So this is your great plan give Angel a chicken" crackling like an old crone Lilah in a angry voice , "Angel doesn't need a chicken that Cordelia creature already has him henpecked, " rolling her eyes she continued "those things bring you luck."

Spike gave her a heated glare and in a tightly controlled voice answered with a "no you stupid bint, Aitvaras does look like a cock when in doors but if your precious Angel tries to throw it outside it shape shifts to a dragon. Further more the luck it brings is a two edged sword. While it grants wealth to the residence of the house it dwells in the wealth is from ill gotten gains."

Lilah stops her cackling and just looking at him cautiously asked, "Is there any way to get rid of it? Believe me if there is a way Angel and his numb nuts will find it"

The grin on Spike's face grew impossible large, "Only one my sweet, the devil can and will take it back….for a price…."

"And that price?" intrigued Lilah asked

"He doesn't ask for much … just the soul such a little thing." Spike looked up at her through his eyelashes and smirked.

Lilah face lit up with a smile to match Spike.

"Brilliant my boy", Holland patted Spike on the back, "I believe this calls for a celebration a night on the towns. You son get to pick. What will it be Paris, Rome, London? In addition, you can go to Lilah since you so kindly paid the price for me to be brought up to date on Spike's plan. I so do love a freebie."

Spike's laughter burst out at stunned look on Lilah face and once he got himself under control reached over and shook Holland's hand. "We got her good on that one Dad and actually Peking is the city, there is another little gift I would like to pick up for our Angel….a little something to keep him warm and entertained."


	6. Chapter 6

AGAIN WARNING NOT BETA AND MY GRAMMAR BITES BIG TIME'

Also disclaimer I do not own the characters close as I come are the figures sitting on a shelf. However, as a wise man said in fan fiction they will never die.

A BIG Thank You to all of you who take the time to review.

It was not long before the trio arrived at the Peking branch of Wolfram and Hart guest of the CEO, Hao.

Holland and Spike engaged their host in lively debate in the necessity of virginal blood ceremonial sacrifice.

Lilah grew board with the debate almost wishing the spell casters had left her with out the knowledge and ability to speak Chinese. An unintentional sigh escaped her lips.

Holland looked at her with the gentle blue eyes and corporate smile in place. Reaching over he tenderly placed his hand over hers, "I'm sorry Ms. Morgan are we boring you". His smile warmed ever so much more and exponentially so did the crushing pressure on her hand.

Gritting her teeth and smiling Lilah addressed them all, "I must admit I have tuned out a bit. I consider the point resolute when Spike explained the difference in taste. After all whom here can dispute a connoisseur of blood."

Holland did not remove his hand or the pressure he placed on her hand, "Disregarding the loyalty of my children she does have a point" turning to address his host.

"And I would like to discuss the possibility of you having a Chinese fox I may purchase." Spike smiled politely at their host.

Expressionless the host bowed to his guest "I have such a creature I think will suit your purpose master Spike".

"What is your asking price Master Hao?"

Standing he turned to Spike, "The price would be a challenge. A challenge that's out come would extend my knowledge."

"Believe me Spike can taste a virgin," Lilah snorted "but a good way to check out to see who's chaste". Lilah eyed Hao's young daughter who had not spoken a word during the dinner.

Gasping after she had spoken those words the pressure on her hand being increase to bone crushing agony.

Quickly Spike spoke, "Forgive Lilah she's a little out of sorts PMS they call it in the states" Spike nodding to Hao and gave Lilah a condescending look.

Lilah huffed started to open her mouth but feeling the pressure on her hand she looks to Holland and only smiled.

He was smiling his warm reassuring smile with a fatherly twinkle in his eyes.

Lilah bit her tongue under her breathe she gave an 'Hells bells she was going to pay for this faux pas Holland would see to the warmer the smile the worse the out come for her.

Hao continued, "Your fighting skills are renowned slayer of slayers."

Spike smirks "It would be an honor. Though I must at admit most of my fighting the last couple of years have been in the courtroom."

"I'm afraid I must forbid this encounter as entertaining as it maybe. Spike is too valuable an asset to risk" Holland protests.

Raising his hand Hao continued "only a friendly fight not one to the death, we are among friends are we not."

"Well even though that takes all the fun out of it lets have at it", Spike rises pushing his chair back to stand and rolls his neck sending out an audible crack.

Hao smiles "It is not I but my daughter who wishes to challenge you. We all believe that she is as strong as a slayer and what better way to find out then to best the slayer of slayers."

"Then let's have at it. Hmm now I'll have to figure out a new name", sneer he tilts his head looking at girl. Maybe slayer of slayers…..and want to be's"

The young woman raised a turned bowing she headed for the ring.

Grinning s Spike strolled long behind her and with a leer, "Now then at least this time I'll bloody well understand what she saying".

On the plane back to California,

Spike gloated over his prize sitting in the cage on the seat next to him. He could not stop the thoughts racing through his head. The fox cost him only a fight, a few bruises easily

Besting the little woman. Shame though if I knew her father was going to kill her for losing least he could have made it a fight to the death and let her died in the ring my fangs in her throat. Sigh and tapping the cage beside him, Spike smiled looking down at the cage, now to get this little beauty to Angel.

Upon landing, Spike grabbed the fox and quickly left not waiting for Lilah or Holland.

Standing outside the Hyperion in the shadows Spike kept watch.

Hours passed before he saw his opportunity a wicked twinkle in his eye he sat his plan in motion.

Fred stepped out into the enclosed garden with a sigh she sat on the bench to gather her thoughts. Wrinkling her forehead Fred caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at the plant at the corner of the terrace and spotted the flash again.

On her knees, she crawled over to the terracotta plant holder, "Well now what have we here? Come on little fella' I'm not going to hurt you." Fred reached in pulling out the little puppy. "Aren't you just the most precious little fellow?"

Cuddling her new friend close she return to the reception desk to introduce her new found friend to the rest of the gang.

Cordelia and Fred cooed over their furry friend.

Angel sighed, "Fred the way things have been going around here we can't afford another dependent and besides with our luck lately he probably an illegal alien and wanted too."

Wesley walked in with his head down and his nose stuck in a book. "Has anyone seen a peculiar looking fowl around here? If so perhaps our problem is…" Wesley looked to his friends standing at the counter and yelled as saw what Fred was holding, "NO!"

Fred oblivious to Wesley, she sat her little friend down on the reception desk, as it tail thumped the desk sparks started to fly.

Chaos shortly ensued, Fred trying to grab the 'puppy', Wesley raced for the fire extinguishers as Cordelia pulled the highly flammable Angel away from the ruckus.

After a few short intense minutes, Wesley had the fire out on the halfway-consumed reception desk.

Fred who now held the creature out away from her body so there would be no thumping of tail could occur.

Wesley continued in a soft gentle voice, "Fred your puppy as you call it is really a mystical Chinese fox. Every part of his body products a magical effect. We just had a demonstration of this one's tail causing fire."

"This one you mean each is different?" Angel frowned

"Oh yes each one is different and these creatures are rare and never found outside of China." Wesley inched closer to Fred.

"Well someone better give puppy a map because he's…" Cordelia rattled away.

Angel rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Unless someone meant for Fred to find it" His face lit up as it dawned on him", Spike!"

Clapping of hands drew all their attention to the blonde-haired person who was coming down the stairs smirking "Well done Peaches didn't think you had it in you. Thought watcher jr. would be the one to put the pieces together for you."

"Listen you Bleached menace why the harassment." Cordelia snapped.

"I have abandonment issues cheerleader." Spike iciness in his eyes and voice.

"You evil, viscous, conniving, underhanded, backstabbing brutal murderer" Cordelia spat out at him.

Spike blew her a kiss, "keep it up with the flattery Cheerleader, and you might earn a real kiss."

Cordelia furiously marched towards him but stopped as Angel placed his hand on her arm.

Spike glared at Angel and in hatred filled voice, "Yes I'm all that you made me Angelus your mirror image. Like a good son, I tried to be all that daddy was. Though according to you, Angelus I was never good enough. Just didn't have the knack for torturing nuns like you. Then you go all soul having…"

Angel launched himself at Spike but received a surprise. This was a different Spike this was a focused, determined Spike. A creature he had never fought before.

Only moments later Angel stood battered and bruised blood running down his face. His friends who had tried to help lay in a heaps around the lobby. Angle's knuckles were raw from repeated hitting Spike.

Spike stood before him only slightly bruised.

"Remember the ring of Amarrah well Wolfram and Hart have the market cornered on them",

Angel stammered out looking up at Spike from his position on the floor, "But I destroyed it".

Spike threw his head back and barking out an evil laugh, "A ring that makes you invincible can not be easily destroyed Peaches. With the dark magic the law firm has available, you really think it was that hard for them to recreate a couple dozen. "

"This has to stop." Angel slowly raised his self off the floor.

Laughing Spike "Might be hard considering "daddy" Holland didn't want me in danger so he had several implanted in my body

"I'm really getting sick of this", Angel caught a whiff of something.

Spike sniffed the air, "Ah seems foxy has been busy. If you hurry Angel," pointing to his friends", you might be able to save a couple of them." with that, Spike turned on his heels and was gone.

Moments later out on the far sidewalk, Angel watched the Hyperion burn his friends lying at his feet.

Furiously Angel yelled towards the heavens "Ethan you are the devils right hand and…"

His word interrupted Angel found himself in the mist again, the beast mist was what Angel was quickly coming to consider it. Spotting a shining light Angel raced towards it livid.

He quickly entered the light and spotted Ethan he raced to get his hand around his neck.

Slamming into an invisible wall Angel picked his self up and started pounding on it. "You little weasel."

Ethan stood with his hands on his hips frustration pouring off him, "What now he has a family. I might add a family who adores him, supports him unconditionally he is loved."

"But they're evil" Angel screamed with frustration

Incredulous and with distain Ethan shouted back "No family is perfect!"

Angel looked up at Ethan weighing his words he took a deep unneeded breath calming himself " I think I deserve a chance to raise Spike."

"You had your chance now it's someone else's turn." Ethan turned walking away from Angel.

Desperate Angel pleaded, "No that was Angelus. I am Angel the person I am now. I deserve a chance."

"This isn't about you Angel it's about Spike what he deserves." Ethan stopped his back still towards Angel.

Angel slammed his fist against the invisible wall "If you'd let me finish, I think I understand Spike better then anyone. This time he would not be raised by a sadistic sire, like Angelus or spend a hundred years taking care of Drusilla something that has to have an effect on anyone."

Ethan turned and studied Angel for a moment, softly he answered, "Intriguing I'll think about it but perhaps we should try another until I decide if you deserve a chance".


	7. Chapter 7

See disclaimers on first chapter

Thank you to all of you who took the time to review. Sorry no Beta..mistakes all mine.

Angel groaned and wiped his hands across his face. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut. If only I didn't have to open my eyes he thought but being as he had no other choice he opened them and looked around his office.

Shoulders sagging he fell down into his chair this place was getting so depressing. He listens carefully waiting for Cordelia to burst in and alert him to the latest Spike-a-thon.

As the minutes passed he fidgeted in his chair, resting his arms on the desk then resting his head on the desk, he begins to tap his forehead lightly on the desk. With each tap of his head he repeated "come on, come on Cordy lets get this show on the road."

Angel jumped as a loud bell started to ring. It only took a minute for Angel to clear his mind and realize it was the phone. Suspiciously, he picked up the phone and in a weak voice "Hello"

"Angel are you all right?"

"Who is this?"

"Angel what's going on?"

"Who is this?"

"Good Lord Angel this better not be one of your games." with a humph he continued in a patronizing voice, "This is Rupert Giles, librarian, ex-ripper, Buffy's Watcher, Mentor to the scoobies, guru to two witches extraordinaire, and last but by no means least warden to William the magnificent, wonderful, superb breathtaking. Please Angel don't make me go through the whole thing just pretend I did when the little imp asks."

"Asks?"

'OH he will ask, you see I lost a bet to the prat, who knew besides him that a manticore had blue eyes" Giles can't help but wonder how he could have missed that bit of information.

"He'll ask me? What?" Confused even more Angel tried to grasp the conversation.

"Yes Angel as in opens his mouth and speaks something you could use a few lessons on. May I recommend Spike for a teacher" a snickering Giles replies

Angel pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at the sound of a snickering Giles causing him to pause that is just not right, and then answers with an articulate "Spike?"

Giles holds the phone out looking at it and starts again, "Angel are you drunk?"

"No", with a squeak and contritely replies", I just woke up and I am a little foggy", Angel tries to cover.

Accepting his answer Giles proceed to tell him about the latest monster to be in Sunnydale and that he would feel better about if Angel could come down and help the children with it.

Giles further explained to Angel since he lost a bet to Spike the pay off was that any time Spike's name was mentioned Giles was required to extol Spikes great virtues.

Two hours after sunset:

Angel arrives at W. Rosenberg's to meet with everyone. He looked again at the address on the paper he held in his hand. Angel shakes his head in disbelief as he once again reading the Crawford Street address of the mansion.

Knocking on the door, Angel continued to be alert encase some minion or something were to pounce on him.

Instead, it was worse; the door quickly swung open to the blasting bubble gum music of some boy band.

Buffy bounced around as she answered the door, "Hey Angel come on everyone is already here. Turning up her heads phones, she bops on down the hall leading Angel to the kitchen.

"Eww! Nerd boy blood on ice cream…." Xander whined and wrinkled up his nose.

Spike grinned, "So say the Zeppo, who just got done smearing peanut butter and banana all over his".

"That my friend is considered a classic I'll have you know" Xander puffed out his chest.

Spike turned to Willow who was still at the counter dishing out scoops of ice cream "Red tell him what a heathen he is".

A warm radiant Willow smile on her face as she walked over to the table and handed Buffy a bowl of ice cream and wiped off a drip of blood running down Spike's chin, "Let's face it both of you are guilty of food abuse…blood , peanut butter that's just so not of the good."

Spike sat up a little taller, "Blood, peanut butter….chunkyyyyyy." as he reached over and dipped his spoon into Xander's jar of peanut butter and plopped it into his blood.

"Oh that is so gross Spike now I can't eat." Xander slapped Spikes hand as he reached for his bowl of ice cream, "hands off egg head. I was speaking metaphorically"

Spike eyes opened wide, "Xan-man you stayed awake in one of your classes?"

Willow slapped Spike's hand, "Play nice…both of you." cutting off Xanders reply.

Buffy interjected with a "You're both Pigs is what she means."

"Just call me Mr. Gordo" Spike snickered and a wagging eyebrow, "and prop me up on your bed".

Xander started oinking and snorting until Buffy tapped him on the back of his head.

"Buffy "Xander whimpers "slayers should never hit someone weaker then them. Go hit nerd boy."

"No way his big bad witch sister would turn me into a frog or he would, either one of them could or worse yet give my computer a cold."

Willow and Spike both moaned out "Virus"

Angel tuned out the conversation and just watched as they played around and he ponders over the people in the scene that is playing out in front of him.

He really could not remember any of them being this young. He is sure Buffy was much more mature, Willow never babbled like that, Xander well he was Xander. Spike looked so carefree, relaxed…, and happy.

Angel felt a tap on his shoulder.

"It can wear you out just watching them can't it?" Giles smiled fondly at them.

Angel gave him a bewildered look", you do know that Spike's" a vampire".

"How astute of you to notice Angel" Giles removed his glasses and began cleaning them, "do we really have to go through this again".

Angel looked down so Giles would not see his smile "Just one more time for the tired old two hundred plus year old vampire".

Giles stood just looking at him finally; he turned to the scoobies "I'm afraid Angel is insisting one more time".

A loud group groan rising from the table

"Giles assured me his children wouldn't mind."

As all the heated glares turned to Giles, clearing his throat he look Angel straight in the eye "Please do not call my …colleagues, children Angel. They have faced every kind of fiend imaginable and apocalypses a many. They have defeated all that the Hell mouth has thrown at them I believe warriors would be a better term. "Giles passed by Angel and whispered, "You so are going to pay for that vampire".

"Well to start with Egghead/Spike?" bewildered Angel shook his head.

"Yeah well him and Willow they've both made the deans list every semester. What's worse is their parents just because their two brilliant children made the dean's list all last year they buy Spike a motorcycle and Willow gets a camorra "

Spike stands and puts his arm around Willow and puffs out his chest, "What can I say we Rosenberg's have cornered the market on smarts," then squeezes Willow's shoulder, "doesn't hurt that we're both drop dead gorgeous."

Angel gasps, "Willow's a vampire too".

"That's not of the funny Angel", Willow pouts just as Spike taught her too.

Angel stumbles over his words, as Willow looks so hurt, "I'm sorry Willow I will make it up to you".

Whispering in Willow's ear, "You're in for a really nice present from him good job I'm proud of you." Spike smirk turning to face Angel "Hey it's not like Willow and I couldn't afford it ourselves after all the internet business is generating over a million a month now, and we have government support for the vamp rehab."

"Vamp rehab?"

"Well since we helped Spike adjusts to undead life. Moreover, with my parents making him my brother and lobbying for his undead rights no government death camps. We thought only fair those others should have a chance too. After all a lot of them are former classmates."

"Yeah the two bleeding heart liberals here rescue vamps and set them on the right path." Xander

"Well Night Haven has helped over twenty vampires adjust to their handicap." Willow proudly pronounced.

Giles interjected. "But it must be pointed out that not every vampire can be saved…"

Snickering Buffy added, "Not every vampire is afraid of the dark."

Offend Spike rises up to face her, "I was not afraid of the dark, I… just was cold and disorientated not every day a bloke wakes up with fangs."

"Oh and the frightening description Willow gave of you," placing his finger on his chins and tapping and pretending to try a remember Xander exclaims "Ah! I remember now what Willow said, it was the big bad vampire sitting on the ground, dirty, wet, big blue watery eyes, damp curls sticking to his forehead, broken glasses, Scary." snickering", I think Willow said something about lost puppy syndrome."

Spike grunted in disgust and grabbed his duster putting it on "Come on slayer if we are going to get the baddies we have to hurry. You guys can debate good vamp bad vamp all night."

Buffy gave Spike a puzzled look as if to say what the rush is.

Giving her an annoyed look and in a tense voice, his teeth gritted together and motioning his head slightly towards Giles, "Remember it's finals we're pulling an all nighter of studying at sigma ka, Frat house".

"Oh yeah we're all studying together. There. Study …of the good" Buffy smiles brightly.

"Is that the one where I took the keg of beer?" Xander smiles brightly at the two.

Spike turns glaring at him.

Cleaning his glasses Giles "We will discuss studying for finals after we handle the demons" Pausing "and the discussion will take place at my house", turns away from them, and walking to the door he calls over his shoulder "and bring your books with you".

As they leave the house, Angel follows as Spike and Buffy listening.

Buffy whispers to Spike "sorry I forgot and it took me by surprise".

With a quick kiss to the top of her head "No problem luv' just have to figure out now is which one of us gets to pull out Xanders tongue."

Willow catches up "too extreme Xander is one of us after all."

"Couldn't you two do a spell for him to spill the beans about?

Everybody but us." Buffy wondered aloud.

Willow frowned "but it would have to be the truth".

"How about this when ever Xander gets close to someone he can see a secret they're keeping and it's up to him whether he blurts it out." Spike grinned as he looked at Willow and Buffy.

"I don't know."

"Come on Willow it would teach him a lesson. I'm sure at first he'll blurt it out, what's the harm it could be funny" Buffy grinned mischievously.

"Okay but you both have to help"

"Done now on to the fight

Hours later the big slime demons defeated they all walked back to the mansion.

Xander looked over at Willow," Don't you just hate it when they pop like a big zit".

Willow looked out from under her green goo drenched hair to glare at Xander. Raising her hand swiping it across her hair, she flung a hand full of goo at Xander.

Spike laughed until Xander flung some at him. Buffy giggled at Spike outraged look until she felt the goo running down the side of her face.

The second fight of the night was on.

Angel had been trailing behind just watching when the goo fight broke out he ducked down an alley.

Standing alone in the middle of the alley, he turned slowly around address the empty air around him. "Ethan this is sweet, sickeningly so but don't you think this is all a little immature for a master vampire. Night Haven very unrealistic. Could get someone killed, for instance Willow sweet trusting Willow working around seductive vicious vampires."

"POP"

Ethan appears in front of Angel, sighs, "Right again angel I would never forgive myself if I caused that sweet little witch any harm." under his breath, he whispers 'not to mention old Rupert would skin me alive.'

Turning to Angel, Ethan's face covered with a grin, a crocodile grin, and "Whatever shall I do?"


End file.
